To Find You Is To Find Me
by MemoryOfMusic
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Fleur is tired of waiting for her one true love to finally show up. So, how does a siren delure her prey? By song. Just too bad when the only one she wants to delure is not enthralled. Fleur/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a Hermione/Fleur post-Hogwarts story. POV is switching, starting with Fleur's. I don't want to give away too much information, but should say two things beforehand. First, Fleur and Hermione never met in Hogwarts and second, the Prolog does not give much information on how the whole story's content is processing. Enjoy.

* * *

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Prolog**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted at the small girl.

Her mother embraced her from behind.

"Now Fleur, you have to blow out all the candles and wish for something."

She did as she was told, but she didn't know what to wish for. At first she thought a pony would be nice, since those were one of the most beautiful creatures her imagination could muster but then she thought about the fact that it would not fit in her room, especially if it would like to walk around.

"But maman, I don't know what to wish for..." The now 9 years old french girl said, still intrigued by the pony.

"Don't worry darling, there is always next year."

Then Fleur had an idea. She just wished for something amazing to happen. Some surprise, something big, fun and unexpected.

Still, she would not mind if it would be a pony either.

Later that day, when most of her guests were already gone, an old woman came towards her.

"Girl, how you have grown." She said and patted her head.

Fleur was amazed.

This woman was huge, really huge and when the little girl thought of her as a giantess she was not underestimating.

"Bonjour Madame." Replied Fleur with big intrigued eyes.

"Would you care to sit with me in the garden?"

Fleur obeyed. After they sat down the little whirlwind got noisy.

"So, who are you Madame?"

"An old friend of your parents, Fleur. You can call me Madame Maxime."

"It's nice to meet you. From where do you know my parents?"

"Oh, they were my students some years ago."

"Students? Are you a teacher?"

While she asked that the young girls mother walked towards the two.

She turned towards Madame Maxime.

"Oh maman, I thought you left already."

Now Fleur was confused. Why did her mother call this Madame Maxime "maman"?

"Non non, cherie, I'll leave later on. First I'll have a little chat with Fleur, you know I don't see her very often."

"Sure."

And with that Fleur's mother left with a paralized gaze on her face.

The young child just stared at the strange woman.

"Mon Dieu..I hoped this to work out a little more smoothly." The giantess said with a laugh.

Her eyes traveled down towards the blue pair of the young blonde.

"Fleur, there is something I need to tell you."

And with just this one sentence, and her birthday-wish already forgotten, Fleur's whole world turned upside down.

Madame Maxime told her that she was being adopted, because her parents died when she was only two years old. And that was just the pleasant part, when Maxime came towards the part that her parents weren't human, Fleur thought that this huge woman was crazy.

Yes, Fleur was young, nevertheless did this mean that she wasn't bright enough to not be realistic.

It took a lot of explaining until Fleur finally believed that this woman was not an escapee from a mental institution but a witch. A frigging witch. The headmistress of Beauxbatons, one of the best schools for Witchcraft and Wizardry in france for that matter. So, Fleur thought, that explains why mother believed Madame Maxime was my grandmother. It was magic's cause.

"So, I'm a witch?"

"You surely are. And not just "a" witch. You are the daughter of one of the most reputable couples in the world of magic. The Delacours are one of the oldest families and you are the last descendant."

The new appointed witch could only stare at Madame Maxime. She pretty much could not understand what has been going on. On one hand all of this was way too much information nearly unbelievable information, but on the other hand everything the giantess explained felt right. The idea of her being a witch felt familiar.

"I know you are tired, but there is just one more thing that you should know about."

The giant woman looked at the girl.

"The Delacours aren't just one of the oldest families in the world of magic. The women of your family belong to some kind of mystic beings. They're called "Veela". And you are one yourself. Well, only one quarter, but it still makes you be affected by certain side effects."

"Side effects? Will I get warts?" The blonde gasped. Madame Maxime shook her head no.

"Here."

Madame Maxime gave her a small book.

"Read this and you'll find out yourself. I have to go now, but I'll be back in exactly one week. Please make a decision till then, I need to know if you want to get to know the world your biological parents lived in, the world where nothing seems the way it is, the world of wizardry, however, if you do you can not go on living the life you are living right now."

With that the giantess disappeared in a pink fog.

Fleur thought about telling her parents what happened, but she knew they wouldn't believe her, they would only heave a sigh about her heavily distinct fantasy.

Late at night she started reading the book.

There she found out that Veela are stunningly beautiful and magically fascinating women, who have a special thrall to captivate others. When they are angered they turn to bird-like creatures who throw fireballs, but that wouldn't happen to a half or a one-quarter Veela such as Fleur. She found out, that this thrall starts to affect others with the start of the first menstruation. There are some people who can be affected very easily, they immediately start imagining they've fallen for the Veela, and there are others who won't be affected that much, they have the strength to control themselves, which doesn't mean that they won't really fall for the Veela's thrall as well. There is just one person in the world who is immune and that's the Veela's second half, or in other words, the Veela's soul mate.

That got Fleur's attention.

"A soul mate..." she whispered to herself.

Although she was only nine years old, there was one thing she believed in.

True love. She would be a princess, being saved by her very own prince Charming. Her knight in shining armor.

Till the next meeting with Madame Maxime, Fleur tried to act as normal as ever, but her thoughts were captivated with the world of wizardry, her Veela self and the keeper of her young heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Chapter One**

* * *

„Hey, Fleur, I wanted to ask you something." Eric, one of her classmates said with a nervous undertone.

The blonde beauty looked at him.

"So, you see..there is this new restaurant, and I.."

"Sorry, not interested."

Fleur sighed and walked away. This was one example of her daily routine. She hadn't had the time for everyone who wanted to go out with her. Because of her reputation as the school's ice-princess there were not really many people who still had the courage to ask her out. By now most of them knew they would get a rejection, although that did not mean that there were a lot of people who did not care about that fact.

Fleur had more important things to do.

She needed to find her mate. Surely it seemed as if she was obsessed and to be honest she herself was sure that she actually was, but everyone needs an obsession to get through life, right?

Seven years ago, when Maxime told her about herself, the young girl decided to get taught by the huge woman. She learned nearly everything by heart that would be important for her to know and when it was time to go to Beauxbatons she finally told her parents about her condition. At first they thought she was joking, but after some time they understood that their daughter was deadly serious. Some problems later, for example trying to get Fleur in a mental institution, they finally realized that this young girl they adopted years ago was a real witch. At that time Fleur asked if it was okay with them when she took her full birth name to pay her last respects to her biological parents. They were okay with it.

"Fleeeuuur!"

The veela turned around and saw her best friend Gabrielle running up to her.

When the other girl arrived she was panting.

"Fleur..I heard you rejected Eric?!"

"Yeah why?"

They sat down on a big meadow near their school.

"Cherie, you know that nearly all good-looking guys and girls asked you out, right?"

"Gabrielle, I told you before.."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have time for this...bla bla bla...BUT what if you never find your mate? Then you are ALL ALONE! Or you end up with some ugly dumb ass, because everyone else got turned down."

Did Fleur already tell that Gabrielle was a little drama queen?

"I mean..I don't want you to be alone all the time, sorry Fleur, but everyone loves you or is scared of you, but you just.."

"Gabrielle, it's okay. I can live with that, really. And for your information I still have you, haven't I?"

"You know I'll try to always be there for you, but I can't all the time. You need someone to love in your life."

"Do you really want to have this talk again? I'd rather die all alone than with someone I don't or can't love. Someone who is not even able to honestly love me because of my thrall."

Gabrielle sighed. She tried it all the time even with the knowledge that she couldn't get through to this stubborn girl.

"Yeah..I know. But how will you find that someone?" There was a time when Fleur thought this someone was Gabrielle, even if she was a girl. But it didn't took her long to understand that if it would have been Gabrielle, than she would have had a lot stronger feelings for the other blonde. All she ever felt was friendship.

Gabrielle was like a sister and Fleur knew that the petite french girl felt the exact same way.

"I don't know...but I know that I will someday."

"Yeah, when you're an old wrinkled granny."

* * *

When Fleur was seventeen, her thoughts travelled back. One week had passed since she graduated from Beauxbatons, she and Gabrielle promised to stay in touch.

Fleur promised her parents that she will stay in the muggle world for some time after she graduated.

But Fleur was depressed. She still hadn't found her soul mate.

The quarter veela just wanted to forget everything for now, so she did what she always did in times like this.

She took her guitar and started to play some melody.

It was a good melody, it was a good day to play.

But it wasn't a good day to play at home, alone in her room, so she got up, left the house and looked around for a silent place to let her fingers fly over the instrument.

After she found a green spot where she seemed to be alone she started with the same melody again.

Fleur got so absorbed in her play that she started to sing along. She knew she had a great voice, maybe this had something to do with her bloodline as well, but she didn't liked it when others heard her sing.

As soon as the Frenchwoman's little music session started, it ended.

Someone clapped.

Fleur shot up, terrified.

"Wow, girl, that was amazing."

She saw a man standing right infront of her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I was sitting over there," he pointed to a place a little more in the back "resting, and then someone, you, started to play guitar, it didn't bother me, but when you started to sing I just had to look where this amazing voice came from. Do you know that you could become one big head in music business?"

He was a small man, dressed in black and seemed to be a little hyper with all the jumping during his little speech.

A few days later the Veela still had to think about what this man told her.

She thought that maybe it wouldn't be as bad to sing infront of others as she believed before, but what really convinced her was the idea of enticing her mate to notice her. And well, when a young beautiful witch who also is a Veela, wants something, she normally gets it.

It didn't took her long to get famous, two years later she was known worldwide. But to say she was happy was far from it. The reason why she started to sing was finding true happiness, but all it got was an even more uncosy life, everyone loved her, wanted her..and the worst of it..knew her.

So Fleur just left. She disappeared back in the wizardry world to get some rest for a while.

What Fleur didn't know was that there was someone who wasn't absorbed with her like everyone else. There was one single person who wasn't obsessed with her.

Well, not like most people.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

Hermione Granger was 18 years old and lived in Britain. When she turned eleven she got a letter from some school named Hogwarts, which told her she was a witch. Kind of shocking at first, but her parents supported her all the way. Nearly one year ago she graduated. Hermione was the best student of her year. Intelligence and the knowledge about everything didn't seem to be seen as something positive by other's. Her looks didn't help as well, but after quite some years she turned into a rather feminine and beautiful woman.

And to say, she wasn't becoming popular would be underestimated.

She was.

Which might be the cause of her deep friendship with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but her own personality did a good job for her popularity itself.

She had a quite good payed job in the ministry and lived together with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

They shared a huge house. Ginny wasn't really living with them, she was still attending Hogwarts, it was her last year. She and Harry were dating for 3 years now. Harry and Ron worked as Aurors.

And well Ron..no, Ron was not Hermione's boyfriend. They dated once.

It didn't work out and he still is as annoying as he was in her first year of Hogwarts.

„Oh 'Mione...Pleeaasee..she is sooo pretty, come on!"

At that moment Hermione was a bit annoyed. Harry and Ron, or more precisely only Ron, was begging her for hours to join them to a Fleur DeLacour concert. DeLacour's first concert in the world of magic.

Not that this french bubble had caused enough annoyance when she got famous in the muggle world. No. She had to turn out to be a witch..Great.

"Ron, no, stop begging." Why did he even wanted her to go along?

"But Hermione...I've got three tickets.." He stared at her expectantly.

"Three!" He repeated. Did Ron think she is deaf or something?

"I understood what you said, Ron, but I don't understand why you are still trying to convince me."

"Look, it's her very first concert. And I won three tickets. And I want my two best friends to enjoy it with me." Yeah, sometimes even Ron can be a good guy.

"Okay."

"But Hermione..come on, plea...what?"

"I said okay, I'll come with you, but don't expect me to like it."

Two strong arms wrapped around her.

"You are the best." Ron said while letting go.

Maybe you ask yourself why Hermione did not want to go to the concert.

She hadn't had a reason. Not a good one. It was just that Hermione did not like that girl since she started to get famous in the muggle world, she didn't even really knew herself why, Hermione was never one to judge, normally she lets people be. But with this Fleur..she just took an instant dislike to this girl. Even if Fleur never did anything wrong. She had a great voice and outer appearance, sometimes Hermione thought she was just jealous, because she always had to work hard for reaching her aims and this girl seemed to just snap her fingers and have it all.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing in the first row just infront of the stage.

"Oh come on, Herm, you don't even have a reason for not liking her. Stop acting like it's your duty and start to enjoy yourself." Normally Hermione would snap back, but while Harry said this it sounded a little like he felt sorry for her. The young brunette couldn't find a reason why he would do so, but she understood that snapping at Harry wouldn't change a thing. And while she thought all those things she found out that it would be too late to answer him by now, especially when a tall, very beautiful, slender figured woman walks up on stage.

"Oh my god! There she is, Harry there she is!" Hermione could hear Ron's enthusiastic yelp, but it felt like it was somewhere very far away.

She was hypnotized.

Hypnotized by the view infront of her. It was a strange feeling, she didn't like it one bit.

"Good evening folks!"

The crowd cheered. Hermione got out of her trance. She looked over to Harry and Ron, they went with the crowd never noticing the girl's behavior.

Fleur started to sing.

Hermione watched.

She could see the woman like she was only standing some feet away from her. For Hermione it felt like she could even smell her hair, see this crystal blue color in her eyes.

What was going on?

Hermione got mad. She couldn't understand her own behavior, and she hated it when she couldn't understand something. It seemed like her madness got her back into reality. And with a glare on her face she watched the rest of the show.

There were times when it seemed like Fleur was looking for someone in the crowd until she laid her eyes on Hermione, after that it seemed like Fleur liked them there and didn't even bother to look somewhere else. This got Hermione's glare to deepen even more.

"Strange woman.." Hermione muttered.

After the concert Ron persisted to stay until he got an autograph and a picture with Fleur.

"Did you see that? Harry? She stared at me the whole show!"

"Erm..Ron.."

"Yeah, and don't you think she has a thing for me? Shall I ask her out or something? Harry help me!" Phew..if Ron only knew. Hermione had to snicker at his outburst.

They were next and how it looked like the last people who would get to talk to Fleur for today.

Hermione could see that Fleur was making some strange gestures towards her security guard.

The man walked towards them.

"Follow me, please."

He started walking away again. Towards Fleur's wardrobe.

The three friends exchanged glances and followed him.

"See, Harry. I told you." Ron whispered, certain that Fleur got the hots for him.

Hermione on the other hand got a little nervous.

The security man let them into Fleur's dressing room giving all of them a stare that could kill.

When they entered Hermione could see that Fleur was brushing her hair infront of a mirror.

She turned around and greeted them with an one thousand watt smile.

"Hello. Did you enjoy the show?" She asked while walking up to them.

Stretching out her hand to shake Harry's.

"Yeah, you are really awesome." Harry said, never showing one bit of nervousness, but with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Ron shouted afterwards.

Hermione just stood there without saying a word.

Why should she say anything anyway?

When Fleur got to shake Ron's hand she lightly smiled at him.

"Thanks." She answered to his stammered word.

That was too much for Ron.

He collapsed.

"Oh my..." Where Hermione's first words since entering the wardrobe.

"Ron?" Harry asked but the young man was still lying unconscious on the floor.

"Excuse me." Harry said while grabbing Ron and leaving the room to look for the security guard to help him.

"Hermione, stay here, I'll be back shortly."

"Hey! You can't just.." The door closed. "Leave."

"Don't worry, that happens a lot, he'll be okay in some minutes." Fleur said touching Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah.." She sat down on the couch in Fleur's room.

_'But what about me?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey you lot! So, I noticed that Fleur never said Hermione's name in the first chapter. If she would have I might had noticed that I didn't give Fleur a french accent! *Gasps* That can't be, she -at least- has to say "'Ermione." Instead of "Hermione." Yep, that actually bothered me dearly, so I changed it and made Fleur speak some (only some) words 'sounding' french accentuated. I hope you don't mind the change.

Furthermore: **Thanks for your reviews, ya'll!**

**KickAssBitchLess**: Don't ask me, I might have been high. Just kidding. After a while I changed a few things concerning the content which led to the prolog not being necessary anymore, but I didn't want to leave it out.

**chaosrin**: I hope I won't be disappointing you by saying this but most of the story's content will involve around their relationship. BUT! There will be a few snippets showing us some aspects concerning Fleur's past, moreover will there definitely arouse a few issues because of Fleur's status. It just won't be main centred and not _that _extensive.

**redjassy**: I would like to answer all of your questions right now, but I don't want to anticipate the outcome. Still, I can tell you that you might find the answer to some in this chapter. For your other questions, especially if Hermione will be able to handle their unique situation, you'll have to wait a few more chapters to find the answer ;)

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Fleur + Hermione POV**

She knew it.

She knew this was a life changing situation. Back when she was on stage she saw this girl, this young woman. It was magical, she felt illuminated, she felt so right just looking into those brown orbs. Everything she hoped for, everything she was waiting for, everything she desired was standing right infront of her. She knew the second she laid eyes on the beauty. Fleur's voice, her movements, her everything was only directed towards the brown haired woman, who wore a glare on her face during her whole gig.

For the first time in her nearly twenty years of living Fleur got to taste the feeling of a pounding heart.

She would have never imagined this one day would really arrive. She could have never imagined what it would feel like to find the one she was looking for. And she couldn't believe that she was able to be sitting next to this person right now.

After the friends of the young woman, Hermione was her name, left, silence suffused the room.

She seemed to be uncomfortable, always looking somewhere else, ensuring that her gaze never crossed Fleur's.

Fleur, too absorbed in Hermione's presence, wouldn't recognize that it was because she was staring like a dumbstruck, lovesick teenager. If the blonde would have been in her right state of mind, she might have realised that she was turning into one of her brainless admirers, only able to nod and drool over her Veela blood.

All of Fleur's thoughts were targeted on her own happiness that she finally found. That she finally was allowed to experience love that no one was trying to force her into for once. She couldn't think about what the other girl was thinking, feeling, that maybe she thought Fleur's behaviour was kind of strange or frightening. She was too blind, too obsessed. Not even getting that she was about to ruin all her chances she had with her beautiful mate.

„So!" Fleur squealed.

„Yeah?" Hermione's eyes scrutinized Fleur.

"Can I offer you anything, 'Ermione?" Since Hermione learned how to be polite from early age on, she told Fleur that water would be fine. After Fleur hurried back with the brunette's drink she sat down in the same position, only a tiny bit closer to her mate than before she got up, and kept on staring at her helpless prey.

„Mon cœur, I'm just so 'appy!" Her arms crossing over her chest, while she heaved a sigh of relieve.

„Well okay. And why is that?" Hermione took a nip of her water, she edged a little further away from Fleur who seemed to scoot a bit closer everytime she got the chance to.

„You are 'ere, chérie!" The blonde beauty exclaimed as if the reason for her happiness was the most obvious thing.

„Yes. That I am.." But Hermione never got to finish her sentence, because of the other girl's body pressing into her own as if she was holding on dear life.

„I can't believe it..I was looking for so long."

When she felt the embrace was being untightened Hermione opened her eyes, which she didn't even knew were closed, staring straight at her blonde companion in shock.

Only four words went trough the brunette's head, while she was sitting on the couch, with another female body right on top of hers.._What the bloody hell?_

„What are you doing?" She asked Fleur, hoping to find any reason in the blonde's eyes for her strange behaviour.

Those eyes.

Those damn blue eyes.

Eyes that showed so much interest, so much care, hurt and they held way too much love for Hermione's liking.

„'olding you close, that's what I'm doing, amour. Aren't you 'appy? I finally found you."

Hermione was shocked. Why should she be happy? She started to think that she got off at the wrong station. That it actually wasn't Ronald that friggin' twerp who lost consciousness but her. Was Fleur on drugs, or what was going on? She had read that tons of idols took stuff for emotional numbing. She might have overdose on vitamin V mixed with ecstasy.

She expected everything, everything.

But not that.

When people got to meet someone famous, maybe every third one would wish for what was happening to Hermione, but, it's something someone wishes for, not something that happens to someone, and especially not to someone who doesn't even want this to happen. Suddenly a strange sensation hit Hermione's body, there was something on her lips. And she was pretty damn sure that this something was nothing else but another pair of lips. Soft lips. Nicely shaped lips. Fleur's lips.

Fleur kissed her.

And it was the most awesome kiss Hermione has ever gotten. Not as rough, cold and wet as those kisses she had shared with Ronald while they were dating. It was feminine, soft, tingly and exciting. And it was with Fleur, a woman who seemed to be out of her mind, at least in Hermione's opinion.

And a complete stranger.

This was when Hermione realized what was going on. This woman kissed her without permission,in Hermione's sentiment nothing less than pretty rude behaviour.

Hermione shoved her away and cuffed Fleur across the face.

„What are you doing?" she hissed, "Who do you think you are?!" It wasn't meant to sound so cruel. But it did.

Fleur stared at her with wide eyes. What had she done? She couldn't understand. She was so happy she found her mate that she forgot that Hermione wouldn't recognise her as such, she wouldn't feel those things Fleur was feeling. It was as if Fleur was in a trance that was too overwhelming to be ignored. If Fleur wasn't on the luck side, Hermione would never feel that way after this disrespectful kiss. How could she have been so stupid. She kissed her. Kissed her! Hermione didn't even know her.

„Ah..I.."

The door opened and Harry entered.

„Hermione, Ron is feeling better, but we should leave now. He is still a little clumsy in the head."

„Y-Yeah." Came the stuttered reply, void of any witty remark.

With Hermione throwing one last glance at Fleur, Harry and her were out of the door. Just before it finally went shut the brunette could hear Fleur whisper brokenly, "'Ermione, je suis désolée."

* * *

Three hours later Fleur was still sitting in her dressing room on the couch, all by herself.

She hadn't moved. Hadn't talked.

Not one single sign of emotion or movement had been shown since Hermione left in such a hurry that could only demonstrate that she couldn't stand being near Fleur.

Fleur was just sitting there feeling shell-shocked. What had she done, how could she?

Staring at something infront of her that wasn't there, trying to find an answer that might explain her improvident behaviour.

She was staring into nothingness. Everything was quiet. Peaceful.

But technichally nothing was.

Fleur's mind was blustering.

She couldn't find an alternative on how she could win the brunette's heart. Not after what she had done, all because of her stupid heritage.

_FLASHBACK_

Smiling to herself, a twelve years old Fleur let her feet glide through the water that was surrounding them. Right now she was on summer holidays which she usually spent with her parents in the muggle world. During summer they always headed of on vacation for at least two weeks. This summer they decided on spending it in the south of france at the seaside, renting a nice little summerhouse near the ocean.

While her mother was preparing lunch and her father reading the newspaper sitting on the porch, the young blonde enjoyed the light summer breeze and the water cooling her feet. Even though her father told her to not go in that far she just had to take a little swim before lunch.

When she was satisfied she made her way out of the water, walking towards their lodge, not noticing the stares from the few people that were also spending time at the beach.

"Fleur, mon petite. Come here, sit." Her father said, smiling down at his little girl. He couldn't tell what it was, but his daughter definitely seemed a little different than before her swim. Her mother walked out on the porch carrying plates and dishes, passing some to Fleur to settle the small outside table. When everything was done she was about to ask her daughter about her swim when she noticed the red stream trippling down her leg.

"Mon dieu, Fleur! What happened?" Her mother gasped in shock, before realising that it must be Fleur's first period. Where her mother was happy that her daughter was becoming an adult, her father could only frown asking himself why his little angel had to grow up so fast. Fleur herself could only guess on what her life would be like from then on.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

The french security man entered the room.

He kneeled infront of Fleur, intently looking at her.

"Mademoiselle Delacour."

No answer.

"Mademoiselle Delacour can you hear me?"

Still no answer.

"Are you in there?" He asked touching her knee.

Fleur pulled out of her trance.

She looked down at the middle aged man, noticing that his hand was on her knee.

She examined his hand. Trying to figure out what it was doing there.

The guard noticed where his hand was resting and pulled it away with a decent blush on his face.

"P-pardon." He had to be professional.

Fleur ignored him.

She stood up and walked around the room.

After a little while she spoke.

"Daniel."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

What was she pointing at?

"I.."

"No. I mean, have you ever loved someone? Been sure that this person and only this person is the one who has the power to hold your heart, who has the power to make it pound. Have you?"

What has gotten into her? He was starting to feel lightheaded, needing his logical side to remind him that those wishes he buried deep down would never be. After all he already found his special someone.

"Mademoiselle Delacour.." Perhaps it was because of those three young people from earlier? What did they do?

"Have you?" Fleur repeated, this time a bit stronger in voice.

"Yes." He said and his mind wandered off towards his beautiful wife. When he started working for Fleur Delacour he knew that he was absolutely attracted to her. But what he had with his wife, it was different, they talked about everything and nothing, he felt safe with her, he didn't need to be a man when he was with his wife, she loved him for who he was, even when he cried like a baby. And she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, in his eyes even a lot more beautiful than the woman he was talking to, despite her alluring charm that seemed to pull nearly every human being towards her.

"Can you.." The petite french broke off.

She took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me how you repair a mistake? When you hurt your loved one, how do you make it up to her?" She asked softly.

"When you are sure you love this person. When you know this is the one and only being you want to spend the rest of your life with..Well, I guess then everything is possible. I can't tell you what to do and how you have to do it, I can only tell you that you do it with your heart, with all your heart. Listen to it, think about what it is telling you, then you'll find your answer."

Sadly, that was exactly what got her in all the trouble in the first place. She listened to what her heart told her.

But she hadn't thought about it, so she rushed things. She only did half the job.

She had to find her mate.

She had to keep in control.

She had to find Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** You might have figured it by now, but pretty much no one knows about Fleur being a Veela.

Ew, that last part was definitely corny. *Shudders* Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** In this chapter we shortly meet a character that should have been dead by now if I'd follow the JKR version. But well, I don't.

* * *

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione's – who seems to be a tad bit bitchy in the beginning – POV**

After Hermione nearly ripped Harry's arm out when she pulled him with her, storming out of the lunatic's wardrobe, she turned around for only one millisecond to check if her friend was okay. But she saw something eyes, those absolutely sad eyes. They wouldn't leave her mind.

"Miss Granger?"

"What's wrong, Victor?"

"I just wanted to tell you about Severus' hearing tomorrow morning."

Hermione had to snicker.

"Since it's my job being a part of leading this hearing, Victor, it is coherent that I know about it, right?"

The young brunette smirked at her work mate.

"And how often do I have to tell you it's Hermione, not _Miss Granger_?"

The poor guy's cheeks pinked at that.

Hermione knew that he had a little crush on her and she loved to have her fun with it. It wasn't as if she wanted to be cruel to him he just reminded her of a little mouse. Grey and shy. Normally Hermione wasn't like that. She never was and she believed herself better than that. But this guy seemed to only get out the worse of her.

"Sorry, Hermione. So...eh..I got to go."

He said while hurrying away as fast as the Road Runner when the Coyote was after him.

Already two weeks have passed and Hermione still had to think about what happened in Fleur's wardrobe. At first her mind would always wander back to the moment where this soft lips touched her own, but it wouldn't take her long to remember the look in the Frenchwoman's eyes when she and Harry left. It was full of anguish and regret. Just like her whispered apology. Every time Hermione thought about it she felt bad and got a little mad about her behaviour. Sure, Fleur wasn't making it easy on her, but what if she honestly meant what she was saying. Still, it was just so incredibly unlikely. Hermione remembered her summer in France when she was on the brink of becoming a fourth year. She knew that the french were a bit more touchy-feely than Hermione's rigid compatriots and herself. But Fleur's demeanour definitely was out of the ordinary. The brunette was quite sure of that. So why did she do it?

She looked down at her watch.

"Oh blimey.." She nearly forgot that she had to be home early today, it was Ginny's graduation after all, which meant that she was finally moving in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They wanted to celebrate that.

The young woman grabbed her belongings and made her way home.

"Where are you going?" Victor, who didn't get far after he left, shouted after her when she charged past him.

"Home." And with the next fireplace in her reach and a tiny bit of floo powder in her pocket she was gone.

"Oh..Okay." The poor young man said disappointed to himself. Today he wanted to ask the pretty brunette if she'd like to have dinner with him.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. You know, work." Hermione said while opening the door.

"Don't worry darling." Mrs Weasley said engulfing her in a huge embrace.

"Hermione dear, how are you? You sure are spending more time at your working place than Percy. That can't be healthy." Mr Weasley told her laughing.

"You know how she is, dad. Always the perfectionist." Fred said, after having freshly apparated in the room, glancing towards Hermione.

"Stop staring at her like some maniac, Fred," rendered George, who arrived less than a second later,"she's mine." He wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

"But George, we can always share, can't we?" Fred told his brother and wiggled his eyebrows just like George was still doing.

"Ooookaaay. Now is the perfect moment to leave and look for Ginny. Talk to you later, guys." And with that Hermione was gone.

Later that night when everyone but the actual residents left, the atmosphere has become quite relaxed.

They sat in the living room, drank their last mugs of butterbeer and talked about old times and adventures, being happy that they could finally enjoy a peaceful life. Well, as peaceful as life can get when you're living with Ron Weasley.

"So guys, have to be early at work tomorrow. Night." Hermione said while standing up.

"Actually Hermione," Harry started. "we were wondering if something is bothering you. You seem a little distracted these days, did something happen?"

Harry and the two redheaded siblings looked at her intently.

What should she tell them? She couldn't just say '_Oh yeah, you remember when we where at the Fleur Delacour concert? Well, when you and Ron left the room she kissed me and said some strange things about being ultimately happy she finally found me, but don't worry I'm bloody fine, doesn't bother me at all.'_

"I'm fine. It's just a lot of work to do, you know with Snape's hearing and all, I'm just not looking forward seeing him again.."

"Yeah, Snape that bloody git, you'll be fine 'Mione. Don'-..." Ron began.

"You sure it's just work?" Ginny asked interrupting her brother, who was already satisfied with Hermione's lousy excuse. "You know we're always here for you."

"Yes, I know, but don't worry guys, really. I'm good. Just a little tired, so please excuse me."

Ginny and Harry worriedly looked at one another.

"Yeah, night, y'all. I'm going to bed as well." Ron said standing up, walking towards his room, believing every word Hermione said.

As Hermione went up the stairs to her room she heard Harry and Ginny talk.

"Maybe she is lonely." Harry suggested.

"She surely is, but I think there is more."

"You should talk to her in private."

"I could try." Ginny told him.

After that nothing else was said anymore, so Hermione thought it would be best to leave before she heard them snogging.

Grabbing a crystal ball from inside her desk drawer, which no one knew she had kept after she expressed her opinion on Divination class as being 'woolly' and 'a lot of guesswork', she checked, making use of a simple spell, the news about Fleur. That's what she was doing nearly every time when she was in her room. Checking what Fleur was doing, where she was headed next and what new scandals she was causing. Nearly an hour later she entered the night with not that pleasant dreams on her mind, but a smiling picture of Fleur showing on her crystal ball.

"You did a great job, Hermione." Victor told her the next day.

"Thanks Victor, that's nice."

That morning, before Hermione went to work she thought about what Harry and Ginny were talking about. They suggested she was lonely and Hermione does not like it when her friends worry about her. That's just absolutely unnecessary. When she thought about what she could do to prevent them from worrying and possibly doing something drastic in the end, her mind traveled to her work mate Victor, he was a nice guy and definitely not unattractive and she knew he had a thing for her.

"So, I was wondering.." The dark-haired man started.

"Hey 'Mione, that was great!" Ron shouted while he and Harry were walking towards her.

The both of them came by to follow the hearing of their fellow teacher.

"Thanks guys." Harry seemed to notice the strange look on Victor's face so it didn't take him long to drag Ron away.

"Soo, we have to go now, see you later."

"But Harry, I was just talking to 'Mione!"

"Now, Ron." He said and with that they were gone.

The brown-haired woman turned back to Victor.

"Sorry..you know how Ron is."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Victor said more in a questionlike tone, his voice a few octaves higher than normal and his hands nervously fidgeting.

Hermione was taken aback. Sure, she had considered going out with him to abolish her friends' worries, but she hadn't guessed that it would come to it this early.

"As in a date?"

"Uh...yeah." Hermione wasn't sure what she should answer. Again, her thoughts remigrating back to what her friends said the night before and what she wanted to do about it.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She answered with a big but uneasy, smile on her face.

Really?!" The muscular mousy man asked in a shrill voice.

"I mean. That's great. Is seven okay?" He corrected after slightly coughing.

Hermione snickered.

"Sure."

Later at home Ginny helped Hermione to find something suitable to wear. It seemed as if Ginny was even more excited than Hermione herself.

"You sure you want to go out with him?"

"Yes, why are you asking? Or do you want to go since you are so excited?"

"Ha. Ha. It's just, you were never interested in him before." Ginny stated.

"Oh well, I don't know, just want to give it a try, I guess."

Ginny wasn't sure what she should think about that, Hermione wanted to give something a try? Doesn't sound like her at all. Either she was sure about something or..well, she was practically always sure.

"Okay, so what about this?" She held up a cute skirt. Over the years Ginny learned not to bug Hermione, when she needed to say something she would, so she let her be and hoped she'd get her friend back only not as pensive as now.

* * *

The date with Victor went pretty smooth, he positively was a gentleman. At first they started with some small talk about work but after some time they got to the more personal things, when it was time for the dessert they where laughing wildly because they remembered how good old Gilderoy Lockhart tried to inefficiently sell his tales he actually stole from others, hexing himself in the end because he thought it was a great idea using Ron's broken and tentatively repaired wand against his owner.

Hermione felt like she was out with an old friend she hadn't talked to in a while, something was missing and she was perfectly sure what it was. The actual feeling that she was getting romantically involved with someone. This whole date was way too platonic in Hermione's mind. But there also was something else that was bugging the former know-it-all for a while.

She felt as if she was being watched, although every time she looked around searching for the source of her uncomfortableness, she saw nothing but the general customers.

When Victor walked her home, the feeling of being watched didn't stopped. Only when she was back at home she felt safe and unwatched again.

It took them, Hermione and Victor, not long to meet again..and again and again.

And after a while they took the next step and got into a more serious relationship. For Victor it was heaven, he finally got what he wanted for all those years.

For Hermione however it was not that easy. She knew she liked the guy dearly, but could never love him like he loved her nor could she fall in love with him. Even though she knew, she couldn't tell him nor break up with him. She felt lonely, everyone had someone, Harry had Ginny, Ron had his food..and she, she had nothing. Sure, there was her work, but when she thought about it seriously, it was not something that could fulfill her completely forever. Victor wasn't as well, but at least she felt special, because he treated her special. And she finally forgot about a beautiful french musician.

Weeks passed and Christmas got closer each day.

It was a saturday afternoon and Ginny, Ron, Victor and Hermione were sitting in the living room watching TV, well, they more likely were absorbing the program like zombies.

The door opened.

"Guuuys, look what I got!" Harry screamed excited, but got no reaction at all.

He closed the door and walked into the living room with an amused grin spreading across his face when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Guys...?"

Still no answer.

"Quidditch tickets?" He tried.

This seemed to be something that got three of them awake.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"I've got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup, well, the last four tickets."

"You what?" Ron asked excited.

"Blimey man, you know, these things let me always remember why you are my best mate." The redhead said while standing up and placing one of his big pranks on Harry's shoulder.

"But Harry, how did you do that? The Cup starts tomorrow..that's- did you kill someone?" Ginny asked as convinced as if there could be no other reason.

Harry gave her a look.

"I won't go there."

And now, for the first time they realized that one of them wasn't as excited as the rest.

"Mione, not again. Come on, don't be like this."

"Ron...a concert is one thing, but Quidditch? No chance."

"Great. And what shall we do with your ticket?" Ron, moped.

"What about Victor? He loves Quidditch just as much as you do, aren't I right darling?"

"Yeah, I do, but.."

"No. No buts. I know you want to go and I'm positively sure I don't. So why waste the ticket?" Hermione explained.

What the others didn't know was that Hermione was so tired of Victor by then, that she would have done nearly everything to get some Victor free days and that was the perfect opportunity.

"Hermione is right. We can't force her to come with us. So Victor, you in?"

"I'd love to, if you don't mind I'm bloody in."

"For sure there must be ways to force her..." Ron mumbled soft enough that nobody heard him but Harry.

"Alright, it's a deal." Hermione answered while her attention was back on the television.

So the next day, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Victor left for the Cup.

Hermione was more than happy to have them out of the house for over a week.

After a whole day of shopping, books of course, the young brunette sat down in her armchair and started reading, like always she got that absorbed in her book that it seemed like nothing could get her out of this special state of trance, she didn't even recognize the storm outside and she didn't notice the big raindrops smashing loudly against the window. Everything she was able to perceive was a world far away from the one she was living in, her teacup that's standing right next to her has also been long forgotten and had already turned ice cold.

_Drop, drop drop..._

There was just one little issue, Hermione forgot to close the window, while it was still tilted some of the raindrops dropped down on Hermione's head, face and shoulders. That's the problem when you place your cosy armchair right under the window.

The woman's head got in a straight posture, her eyes still glazed over and her mind still somewhere else, she slowly started to notice that most of her upper body was feeling cold and wet. Her hand reached up to her head so she could feel the water running down her scalp. At last Hermione got out of her daze, looking around the room and noticing the rain made her finally close the window.

When her eyes traveled over to the watch she noticed it was already half an hour after midnight and with a yawn on her face she made her way up to her bedroom.

Not even after passing half of the stairs it knocked on the front door.

Hermione stopped and shook her head after a short while, not being able to think of anyone who would visit at this late hour. When she continued her way upstairs it knocked again. Now she knew she hadn't imagined things. Not thinking about the fact that there could be anyone, she went to the door and opened it.

* * *

**A/N:**

_knock knock_

Hermione: Who's there?

Intruder: I guess you've got to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Hermione: Now I know it's you Fleur.

Intruder: Don't be so sure about that. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ********Geminio curse **= creating an identical copy of oneself

* * *

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Chapter four**

**Fleur POV**

Looking for Hermione was not as simple as she first thought it would be. Especially when being hindered by a bunch of people asking for an autograph or picture. Or just to ask her out – yes, that still happened all the time. Hexing herself with the Geminio curse was positively not one of her best ideas, it only led to a lot confusion and a few nice headlines about her walking around and behaving so strange that a few people assumed she might have been on drugs. She didn't even want to know what her 'twin' had been doing, she could only assume that the lookalike took Fleur's telling her 'Just try to get some attention' the wrong way. Hexing herself with different transfiguration charms at least led to her having a small amount of time for doing her business unimpeded.

She asked around, even considered to search the internet but dismissed that idea due to her lack of knowledge on how to use a computer - yes, her father tried to show her once, emphasis on tried and yes, after that day she remained clueless. She also owled all her contacts in the wizard world. If she could have, she even would have asked the strangers on the streets, however she didn't want to be exposed by accident leading to her being characterised as a weirdo.

Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't found out anything, but the information she got wasn't as useful as she hoped. Tons of people told her that Hermione went to Hogwarts in her youth and that she started working for the Ministry right after, but pretty much - and with pretty much she meant none at all – nobody could tell her what exactly she was doing there. Some said that they've seen her in the dungeons of the lower levels of the Ministry of Magic where most of the trials take place, so they guessed she was a part of the Wizengamot. But no one she talked to was one-hundred percent sure about what Fleur's mate was actually doing, nor where she was staying.

Fleur knew there was no point in waiting in front of all the Ministry's entrances for Hermione, because there where hundreds of possibilities for the employees to get in and back outside. It would take her weeks, maybe even months to find her. Also, after her faux pas with her Doppelganger, her top priority - after finding Hermione of course - was to not get any unwanted attention.

Fleur felt helpless, after sometime about two weeks of having concerts, trying to get rid of her overly intrusive fan's and trying to inconspicuously apparate somewhere she might possibly find Hermione, she stopped looking for the woman she knew was the only person on this planet who could make her happy.

The blonde beauty was about to give up when she was passing by a fancy restaurant, one night. It wasn't this stuck up kind of fancy, but it seemed to be comfortable and cosy and the variety of odours it produced gave it a delicious mark. She looked through the window with fascination and saw different types of people visiting the place, enjoying their meal. Families, couples, Hermione and some guy, and some others who were just sitting by themselves.

Wait! Fleur's eyes widened. Hermione.

There she was, sitting in this little restaurant, eating, laughing, touching the hand of this man.

The Frenchwoman noticed how Hermione's head slightly turned towards the window, just in time she got out of the way without being seen by her heart-throb. She wasn't sure why she hadn't wanted to be noticed by her, but it felt like the right decision. How would Fleur explain herself? By telling her she just gave up stalking and accidentally finding her sitting in this restaurant? No, thanks. She already messed up once.

"Mince alors! What should I do?" She asked herself whispering, getting looks from people passing by.

Right behind her someone cleared their throat which made Fleur turn around.

"M-miss Delacour?"

"Oui?" Fleur asked, looking at a small group of people who had gathered behind her, already knowing what was going to happen. Since she was walking around having forgotten to hex herself, the people around her were able to recognise her.

"Wow, it's really you!" Someone gushed.

"What are you doing here?" Stalking. Can't you see that? Just leave me be.

"Can I get your autograph?" A girl asked.

"Yes, me too!" A few others shouted. After the group was satisfied Fleur knew she couldn't continue watching Hermione when being as exposed as she was.

While walking by the restaurant, she carefully peeped through the window again and saw brown orbs travelling around, looking for something.

That moment Fleur decided to wait. No, not to wait for her and Hermione to meet by accident again. Non, non, non.

Well, she decided to hide somewhere safe and to wait there.

She decided to wait for Hermione and this man to get out of the small place, she decided to creepily follow them home and decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation. Since Fleur already started with the stalking, why should she stop now?

* * *

Her plan worked out quite well, all but the eavesdropping part. Everytime she tried to sneak nearer, Hermione turned around as if she knew someone was watching her. So it happened that the Veela only got the man's name. Victor. But she understood nothing else their conversation could have informed her about. Like, who exactly this crétin was and what he was planning on doing with her woman!

Well, at least she found out where Hermione lived.

Hell, when Victor left she thought about getting over there to knock, but the only words appearing on her mind to say to Hermione were "Hey, you still know me? Yeah, right. It's me, the one who inconsiderately kissed you on her concert. Well, great, I just stalked you home, hope that does not scare you, by the way, how are you doing?", recognising that scenario wouldn't turn out as good as Fleur wished, she just left and waited for the right moment to knock.

She knew, when it came to Hermione her mind was becoming kind of numb, doing all those stupid things one could think about, but she needed to become her friend first. Stupidness can follow as much as it wants as long as Fleur already has the brunette's friendship. And maybe a tiny bit more time to make Hermione realise how positively fabulous Fleur is.

Yes, stupidity definitely has to wait. Thus brought Fleur to the decision to cancel the very few concerts left that year, making up the excuse that she had to take care of some matters concerning her family plus making sure that everyone who already paid for a ticket would get one free pass on her next tour in the wizard world. It wouldn't be beneficial if she told that she spend half of the time watching Hermione's unmoving house. Even though her manager was pretty pissed, he soon learned that when the blonde had something on her mind no one could stop her getting her mind off of it.

While watching Hermione's house hiding in a carriage somewhere down the street, she found out that this Victor guy seemed to be Hermione's boyfriend. As often as he was visiting there couldn't be any other option, as well she found out that she lived together with the two guys from the concert and a redheaded woman who had some similarities to the guy named Ron and seemed to be intimate with the guy named Harry.

It was on a snow-white afternoon, when she noticed that Hermione's roommates plus Victor got out of the house talking about Quidditch and how sad it was that Hermione didn't want to tag along.

Quidditch..

Wasn't there the World Cup around this time of the year?

Fate Seemed to be on her side for once.

The next day the Frenchwoman waited till it got dark outside to make her way back to Hermione's home. She spend more than an hour on the brunette's porch, not daring to knock. When she was about to retreat, rain started to pour from all sides. Great. She sat down on the steps and watched for a while.

Absolutely great, looking for someone for such a long time and when finding them not having the guts to talk to them? Just great.

Fleur stood up, staring at the wood that kept her from her mate, lifted her hand and knocked.

The blonde knocked again and waited patiently. It took some time until the door was being opened.

* * *

**Both POV**

Nothing was said for a while. Both women sitting in the living room were staring into nothingness, lost in their own thoughts. After Fleur declined an offered drink, too busy figuring out how to explain to the brunette what was going on, Hermione did not know what else to do but watch the fire in the fireplace.

Earlier, when she was opening the door, Fleur was the last person she expected. Seeing the blonde standing on her porch, slighty soaked in rain, made her feel a little flustered and dumbstruck, but after a few embarrassed mumbles of greetings and apologies the brunette finally came to her senses and let the woman enter.

"So.." Hermione started verbalizing not knowing what she was about to say, but hoping to interrupt the awkward silence the room was stoked up with.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to sound casual, "I mean, how did you find out where I live? It's just...this house is not _that_ easy to find."

"Je suis désolée, 'Ermione." Fleur began, "I've tried to find you since..the last time we saw each other. I needed to apologise for my be'aviour, it was uncalled for and I'm sorry." Fleur told her honestly.

Even though Fleur was pretty much avoiding Hermione's question, the brunette let it rest for the time being.

"Well, you see, uhm. It's okay. Just don't, you know, don't surprise me like that again." After being reminded of the situation Hermione was trying to avoid talking about she stumbled over her words feeling like a complete clodpole. There were so many questions running through her head. She still couldn't understand Fleur's earlier actions.

"But why did you do it in the first place?" She paused for a short moment before it hit her, "Did you think it would be funny? Bloody hell, Fleur! Just because you're famous does not give you the right to trick people just the way you like." She wasn't even sure where that idea came from since it never struck her mind before, but for a woman who often had to learn the hard way that many people just didn't care about the feelings of their fellow-men, this thesis seemed more likely than Fleur being actually into her.

"No, I," What? Should she say the truth? Tell her that she is a quarter Veela and that Hermione is her mate. That the moment she put eyes on the brunette she knew they were connected. That she was only barely able to control herself when being around her. Could she tell her?

"I sometimes tend to..overdramatise. I'm sorry, chérie. I wasn't intending to do this out of amusement, 'onestly. It was a stupid joke." The blonde pleaded stretching out her hand to touch the brunette's forearm but stopped herself shortly before she was actually inducing skin contact.

Hermione wasn't sure about believing if Fleur was saying the truth, if it was only her being overly dramatic, why would she make all the effort to find out where Hermione lived – how soever the hell the blonde found out in the first place! This explanation was a tiny bit too fragmentary for Hermione's liking, as well as how the blonde's presence in her living room seemed surreal.

"If you were only joking around, why did you come here to apologise? Why would you even care?"

"I don't know. Your reaction made me feel deeply 'orrible about myself and-"

"And you just wanted to adjust your conscience."

"Non, ne absolument pas!" After a short pause she said, "Bien, oui. You might be a little right there. But I'm not as much of a bitch as the media describes me, oui? Maybe I want to adjust my conscience, but I also wanted to apologise." Fleur warranted herself.

Being curious about the particularism of the situation and also being deeply tired Hermione let Fleur be with her reasoning.

"Alright. I try to believe you," she nodded, "but there is one thing left I need to ask you, Fleur." Pulse rising, Fleur started to become nervous.

"Everything, 'Ermione. Ask me everything you want." Fleur told her sincerely, this time capable of slightly touching the other woman's forearm. Both feeling the other faintly shivering due to their soft contact.

"W-why," Hermione cleared her throat, "why couldn't you wait coming by until tomorrow morning? It's way past midnight." She deadpanned having found her composure again.

"I was way too elated to wait." Fleur told her giggling, "So, 'Ermione. Shall we start over?" She asked, stretching out her hand, "My name is Fleur Delacour and it is a pleasure to meet you." trying to break the first ground – again.

After a short pause that couldn't even have taken three seconds, Hermione finally took Fleur's hand in her own, shaking it fondly.

"The pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle Delacour. I'm Hermione Granger. Well, it's actually Hermione Jean Granger."

"Oh why? It's Fleur, don't make me sound that old. By the way Miss Granger, would you possibly like to 'ave dinner with me, say, tomorrow evening?" She asked hoping the brunette would play along.

"Why yes, I'd love to. And it is Hermione for you." The brunette answered, not knowing what she got herself into.

* * *

**A/N:** Fleur wants to become friends? Ha, like hell! As if I'd let her!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **BBB-Jam = Bertie Botts Beans Jam ;)

* * *

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Chapter Five**

**Hermione POV**

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

"Bleeding widget..belt up..!" Hermione cursed mumbling, reaching towards her alarm trying to put it off and failing miserably.

When she finally sat up she knocked the damn thing off, put on her morning robe and made her way downstairs to brew fresh coffee. Fully concentrated on her typical weekend routine, except the missing part where there were at least two other people trying to drive her bonkers. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet. Taking a bite of her BBB-Jam toast and being concentrated on an article written by the all too familiar Rita Skeeter it suddenly hit her. The half chewed piece of toast fell out of the young witch's mouth.

"Bloody hell..I'm having dinner with Fleur Delacour." She stated to no one particular.

Later that day Hermione got pretty nervous. Last night before Fleur left, Hermione asked the blonde where they should meet - after she realised that the blonde witch was actually being serious and not joking around when suggesting to have dinner -, but the Frenchwoman insisted on not ruining the surprise and picking Hermione up herself.

Hermione was just about to call Ginny when she remembered that she couldn't just ask the redhead for help as she usually would. Ginny was still at the Cup, with Victor, who was her..the person she was seeing momentarily. If she were to ask Ginny what to wear and how to behave and if she'd tell her how giddy she was, Ginny would probably think that Hermione got herself a date which would lead to her thinking she would be cheating on her..on Victor.

Not that the dinner with Fleur was a date, or anything alike. She just knew Ginny would reckon it.

Also, she couldn't just tell her that she was having dinner with Fleur Delacour. Ginny would question her to the bones, wanting to know how the bloody hell this would even be possible.

Hermione's usual routine already forgotten she spent nearly all her saturday trying to figure out what to wear, putting on several outfits.

"Damn Hermione! Stop acting so pubertal." When she wasn't checking her outer appearance in the mirror she was actually trying to convince herself that she was only behaving that way because she was having dinner with a double-worldwide pop star, she could not just look like a toe-rag and embarrass the blonde.

_'Okay Hermione, don't pee your pants. You are a successful and mature adult. Do not worry yourself so much, she already apologised for her behaviour and told you that it was a bad joke. It is not as if she would do it again. Nope she definitely wouldn't dare doing this in public, would she? Oh my god, what if thought she could joke around like that with me all the time now?!'_

When suddenly the doorbell rang Hermione's eyes grew wide. Luckily she was finally satisfied with her choice of clothes.

Shortly trimming herself one last time she opened the door with a polite and composed smile.

* * *

**Both POV**

"Hey Fle-," forgetting what she wanted to say after noticing the beautiful sight in front of her she stuttered, "you, eh. You look amazing." and blushed profusely. She couldn't believe it, such raw beauty. Fleur didn't even had to put out to be stunning, but that just capped it all.

Fleur, startled by Hermione's abruptness was trying to hide her own upcoming blush.

"I can only retort that, 'Ermione. You look stunning." The blonde told her smiling sheepishly.

"Are you ready to leave?" The blonde asked holding out her hand for Hermione to take it.

Hermione took Fleur's hand, closed the door, her back slightly turned towards Fleur, before fully turning to the Veela she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. When she opened them again she found herself being surrounded by the most beautiful and exotic flowers. Fleur's apparation skills must be quite impressive when she hadn't even experienced any kind of nausea.

"I thought it might be advantageous to apparate us somewhere calm and unsettled." Fleur explained.

"This is beautiful. Where are we?" Asked the brunette astonished.

"Let's just say that this is my little secret garden, oui?" While leading a perplexed Hermione around the place she plucked a pretty flower from its stem and gave it to the brunette. When Hermione took it in her hand she hold it close to her nose sniffing it. For Fleur this was the most gorgeous torture she has ever experienced. Feeling her inner Veela trying to get control of the situation was still difficult to handle for the blonde, since she never had to experience those sort of emotions before, nor had been prepared on how to deal with her condition properly. But she promised herself to keep her desires as private as possible. Still, this didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the beautiful sight in front of her.

"I'd like to get to know you, 'Ermione. We wouldn't be able to when in public as you might 'ave expected, non?"

"I think this is very well thought through of you, Fleur." Hermione said, sending her a shy smile slightly hidden behind the blossom.

"Indeed. So shall we 'ave dinner? I promised you one as I recall."

"I'd love to, but.."

"Don't you worry, Mademoiselle. I prepared something. Doesn't this atmosphere just call for a picnic?" Fleur asked grinning, conjuring up an eminently huge basket.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of all this. If she hadn't known better she'd be sure that this actually was a date, but apart from their surroundings there were no allusions made by Fleur that this could mean as anything romantic. Well, apart from the fact that she got all dressed up. Or the way she looked at her when Hermione enjoyed the flower's aroma. Still, the bright witch knew what it was like to not have any privacy, thinking about her friendship to Harry Potter and what it led to in the end. Still, people weren't fangirlying over her all the time and if she needed a break she always had the opportunity to visit her parents in the Muggleworld. There, she was only a normal young woman. But Fleur was known in the Muggleworld as well.

"I can't even imagine what it's like to always be on alert. I mean, back then, when all the fame and admiration became too much for me I just visited my parents. There I could be normal, I could enjoy life without having to worry about the next attack or strange happening."

"Your parents place? Why was it different there?" Fleur asked, not having gotten the information that Hermione, just like her, grew up with muggles.

"Oh, right," Hermione said laughing lightly, "I'm so used to people knowing. I mean half of my youth I tried to defend myself against those who called me a mudblood, so I just assumed you'd know as well." When Hermione said that awful word Fleur had to gasp.

"You are muggle born?" She asked, sounding surprised.

They sat down on a blanket that Fleur had retrieved from inside the basket and helped themselves on the dishes.

"Yes, my parents work as dentists." Hermione told Fleur, not feeling offended by Fleur's question since she knew that Fleur had to have at least one muggle born parent since she grew up in a muggle household as well. That's what Hermione assumed anyways.

"And people called you a mudblood? I 'eard you were – and most definitely still are – the brightest witch of your age, of all of 'ogwarts student body all together even. Those stupid 'aters."

"Ah, no. It's okay. I got over it eventually. Like you said, they were just envious." Hermione told her winking and brought up a few stories of her confrontations with Draco Malfoy, especially that one time in third year where she broke his nose. She explained that she never felt more satisfied back then.

"What's your parents profession?" Hermione asked Fleur.

Fleur was calculating of telling Hermione about her being adopted. On the one hand the fact of her father actually being a wizard and her mother only being half a human and half an absolutely different species herself, was held down to not cause any trouble with the public. If the media got wind of her being one-quarter Veela, this could get her into deep trouble since that could display her as a cheater because of her thrall. But on the other hand she wanted to trust Hermione, she needed to if she seriously wanted the brunette's trust as well.

"Depends. Do you mean my biological or my adoptive parents, ma belle?" Fleur asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

Hermione was stupefied. That was new, she would have known if Fleur was adopted since her bulky redheaded friend knew nearly everything about the blonde and didn't feel the need to keep up a low profile about it.

"You are adopted?" She asked taking a bite of a deliciously self-made sandwich.

"Oui. But I actually can only tell you about my adoptive parents since I never met my biological ones. I only know that my father was a great wizard and my mother..she was.." Fleur stopped, courage being halted.

"She was what?" Hermione interrogated, shifting towards Fleur, unbeknownst to herself.

"She was a Veela." Fleur whispered and Hermione gasped, "En effet, only half a Veela." The blonde corrected.

"But that would make you a quarter Veela. Fleur, damn, that explains a lot." Hermione guffawed.

She didn't know much about the Veela people, only the one or other general fact, she knew that they were unbelievingly pretty, that they have a thrall that would stupefy those around them. And she knew, because she once saw by herself, that they could turn into birdlike creatures.

"I knew your beyond natural beauty couldn't be real!" The brunette exclaimed, fastly realising her lapse, "No! That came out wrong, I didn't want to offend you. It's just," Hermione felt her face getting hot and when looking into Fleur's face she knew that her blush had to be very prominent, "you are so pretty..I.." Again, she was lost for words. For the slightly smaller woman it was definitely something else, the experience to stumble over unchosen words seemed to only present when Fleur was around.

Fleur, on her part was staring at Hermione wide-eyed. Only the brunette didn't notice, too absorbed in the pattern of the blanket they were sitting on. She wanted to take this as an opportunity to get a step further with the seemingly shy girl in front of her, to just do something. But no words left her mouth. She could only stare and wonder.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence the brunette coughed slightly, trying to get the blonde out of her stupor.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, believing to have offended the blonde.

"O', non. It's okay, mon chérie. I was just 'appy you think I'm pretty is all." She told her honestly.

Finally curiosity got the best of Hermione. "Are you, can you...transform?" She asked Fleur, not having noticed that her curiosity had her slid nearly next to the blonde.

"Mais oui." Fleur told her, noticing Hermione's approach.

"Just like that?" Hermione asked.

"Shall I show you?" The beauty countered, grinning with mischief.

"Yes.." Hermione whispered, letting her scientific side getting the best of her.

"Okay, look closely." Now Hermione was only inches apart watching Fleur's every move. The blonde could already feel Hermione's breath on her face, which made her shiver with anticipation.

After she told herself she had to stay in control, she set on a deadly serious face.

"WRAARRR!" She growled very unladylike, jumping on Hermione, making the brunette shriek. Only enjoying their contact for a few seconds she rolled off of Hermione, laying on her back and laughing out loud.

"You, Mademoiselle, are way too easy." The blonde stated.

After Hermione slowly regained her composure she sat up and looked down into Fleur's laughing face.

"You did not just do that."

"Ahaha, you should 'ave seen your face. It was priceless, mon cœur." The blonde giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Hermione asked.

"Oui."

"You sure about that?"

"Mais oui." Fleur nodded still smiling, "Why shouldn't I?" She asked innocently.

"Oh that's why..." Hermione told her evilly, preparing herself to tickle Fleur to death, feeling like a carefree child again and forgetting that the both of them actually were two grown-up women.

* * *

After their non-date Fleur apparated them back to Hermione's place only to be invited inside for a hip flask defence. Both had such a great time, they did not want to end their assemble just about now. Recalling their evening in Fleur's garden made Hermione feel a little queasy except for the negatives. It was difficult for her how she could have let the blonde as easy in her life as she did, for her trust was something one had to gain over a several years. Still, Fleur was making this quite difficult. Not for a long time had Hermione felt that good and free. Fleur on the other hand was most of their meeting more concentrated on behaving and keeping in control, but enjoying their little get together nonetheless. It was incredibly tough not to touch the brunette on every possible occasion, but she was able to master it in the end, starting to believe she could control that little demon Veela inside of her.

"Thank you for sharing this place with me today. I still don't get why you'd put so much effort into trying to make it up to me, but I'm very glad you did." Hermione told Fleur honestly while settling down on her couch with two glasses of Bordeaux.

"You are very welcome, ma belle." Fleur answered taking a sip of her wine.

"I. Well, I don't know how to ask this," Hermione hesitated which led to Fleur's heartbeat gaining speed, "but where do we go from here?"

When Fleur was just looking at her with an unreadable open-mouthed expression Hermione kept on explaining.

"I mean, will we see each other again? Or will you leave going on with your life as if nothing happened since you're out of debt now?"

"I thought I made myself quite clear today." The blonde annotated. Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Fleur's statement. Never has anything felt as unclear as what was going on between Fleur and her.

"I.." The brunette started looking down being shy.

"I want us to become friends, 'Ermione. I won't just leave like that. 'ow can you even think that I only did this to be out of debt?"

Silence.

"I'd like us to meet again, you know? Become even better acquainted than we already did today. I feel very comfortable around you. I feel that I can trust you. Don't you know 'ow unusual this is in my _world?_ I can't just let this flow by as if it never 'appened."

Fleur told Hermione sincerely.

.

.

.

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Too much? Not enough?


	7. Chapter 7

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"No bloody way! You live here?" Hermione gasped, "Divine." Staring at the palace-like mansion Fleur had apparated them to. Sure, she assumed she had already been within Fleur's place somehow, but neither was she sure if the garden actually was a part of her house, nor had she been able to see anything but the green and colourful plants.

"Oui, but it is only a copy of what I would call 'ome. I would 'ave apparated us to France, but I'm not that much of a 'ighly skilled witch when it comes to apparation." The blonde explained.  
"From outside this is a petite version of my old school, Beauxbatons. But from the inside it is an exact copy of my parents 'ouse. Sometimes one 'as to extemporise to bring 'ome along, non?"

At that Hermione had to gasp. She could only disbelief that Fleur honestly didn't know that she must be one of the best trained witches when it comes to apparation.

„What do you mean saying you are not highly skilled in apparation? When you apparated us the other time I had my eyes closed and didn't even notice we were gone, just like today. Once my old headmaster, Dumbledore, apparated us and even with him I felt a little queasy afterwards. I bet you would have been able to apparate us to France." Hermione told the blonde smiling genuinely.

"'Ermione.." said the blonde woman and shied away with pink-tinted cheeks.

* * *

_Earlier_

The others would be back tomorrow. The bright witch hadn't even noticed how fast these last days had gone by. Today she took off a little earlier from work – she could allow it since she most of the times made over hours, although her work-mates send her pretty strange looks because they weren't used to her leaving early – because she needed to stop by at Hogsmeade for a few procurements.

So, as she strolled along the streets of a place that held so many obscurities she would have never believed – a decade back in time – were hardly on the line of possible, she was wondering how all this became so very commonplace for her.

Ron would throw a wobbly if he found out that his pantry of sweets was half gone. Who knew Fleur had such a sweet tooth? That woman surely doesn't look like it. And how could Hermione have denied her the one or other treat. She wasn't even sure why she was being so nice to her redheaded friend, it wasn't as if he had a care about consuming her belongings until they are wasted and she knew he'd have a blast if she told him who ate all that tooth decaying goodies.

When she entered the magical sweets store she wasn't surprised finding the blonde in Honeydukes, despite the coincidence they seem to stumble over each other all the time, Fleur only confirmed Hermione's prior thoughts.

"Tell me how it is even possible you are as thin as that with all the sweets you are _absorbing_." Hermione exclaimed after sneaking up on the blonde, hoping she would be able to startle the Frenchwoman a little.

Fleur turned around with a big smile on her face.

"'Ermione! Quel surprise. It is so good to see you," she told the brunette, "and just for you information, I wasn't shopping sweets for myself but for your friend Ron. I 'eard you muttering about me eating all 'is candy, yesterday, so I thought I would 'elp you not getting into too much trouble tomorrow. I wanted to come by later anyways, since I 'ave found an old book of mine that might interest you." She explained while smiling sweetly at her companion.

"Is that so? Funny. I was just about to do the same. And you know I'd never deny an offered book. What is it about?" Answered the toothily grinning witch.

"Oh? Alors, we could look for those things together, oui? You wouldn't mind my company, would you? I could apparate us to my home later on and then you can find out about the book yourself." Fleur asked winking at Hermione and received an immediate nod from her.

"Yes, sure," she started, "So how ab-"

"Fleur Delacour!" Someone shouted exaggerating. "Oh my! _And_ Hermione Granger! What a coincidence, what a surprise!" Hermione knew that voice. And Fleur's eyes that turned huge from shock only confirmed her suspicion. The voice was no one other's than-oh bloody hell no, she was storming towards them.

"What are the both of you doing here..._together_? How do you know each other? What correspondence do you have with each other?"

When Hermione finally turned around she already saw the Quick-Quotes Quill in full action, scribbling down god knows what. It's companion overpowering them with questions that they knew they wouldn't need to answer since the quill would be kind enough to scribble down any intriguing lie it could come up with.

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade? Fleur, is this the reason you abandoned your fans? My, my. So, this is a date."

"No!" Hermione shouted. But her cheeks that were as pink-tinted as Fleur's told the blonde hasty woman in front of them differently.

"Miss Granger, always after the popular ones, aren't you?" She rhetorically asked and turned to her quill.

"Got everything? Great." Turning back to the slightly embarrassed women she grinned triumphantly. "Such a nice catch up but I've got to go. I'll leave you lovebirds to your lovey-dovey doings now. Tata!" And with that Rita Skeeter was on her way bugging whoever else was out of luck that day.

"That woman! I despise 'er. Non, I 'ate 'er!" The blonde muttered with a pout.

"Yeah.." Was all Hermione could say since she knew what was about to come.

_Back to the present time_

* * *

"Would you like something to drink? A cup of tea, or something to soothe your nerves?"

"Fleur. How can you be so calm? I mean, you must know what she'll do, right? I can't believe she just assumed we were on a date. I know I should have already gotten used to all this, because of Harry, but I thought..Damn it! People will never change!" Hermione was noticeably boiling with indignation. She just couldn't understand how that bloody Skeeter woman always seemed to be everywhere, trying to destroy Hermione at every chance she got.

"I 'ave gotten used to all this turmoil. It is always the same. When I'm not proper looking people assume I'm on drugs, when I'm 'aving a bad day and am not the friendliest pen in the box then I'm a mean stuck-up bitch and when someone sees me on the streets with another person they just assume..things. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable." The blonde told Hermione sincerely, hoping that this little disturbance did not led to the end of their then, short-lived friendship, killing all the hopes Fleur actually had for more.

Hermione realised that she might have offended her french companion.

"Oh, no Fleur. No. It's not as if I'd have a problem with same-sex relationships or with people thinking that we are, well, intimate with one another. It is the fact, that she just _assumed_ we were dating and that she'll _gossip_ in the Daily Prophet about it, not even being concerned with the truth. Same thing happened in school, where she just 'assumed' me and Harry were an item and that I was getting cosy with one of our exchange students the same time, cheating on Harry. You know what this led to? The whole female population of Hogwarts hating me. And the males...my, just don't let me start there. It was horrible."

"Je suis désolée, 'Ermione." The blonde said because she pretty much had no idea what else she could tell the brunette. She knew what it was like to be always exposed to the whole world, never getting a say in any private matters.

"It's not your fault. Please don't think that." Hermione told Fleur, touching her arm reassuringly.

"We'll work something out, 'Ermione, oui? It's only gossip anyways, people will forget soon enough."

"True," the brunette answered unconvinced, "So, where is that book you wanted to show me?"

* * *

"Oh wow, that's quite informing. I didn't know about this. So, only being a quarter Veela does not have as many twists as being a full-blooded one. Aren't you lucky?" Hermione said after having a slight look into the book Fleur wanted to borrow her.

"Oui, bien sûr! As if," Fleur said starting to chuckle at Hermione's naivity, "I might not transform into one of those birdies, but that only means that I 'ave to adjust to all those different social conventions. The full blooded ones don't. They 'ave their own rules to stick to and I 'ave to obey to their rules, wizard rules and 'uman rules. That can get pretty tiring, especially when I'm attracting nearly every male being on this planet, gah!"

Hermione had to giggle at the blonde's outburst. Sure, she somehow could imagine how Fleur might feel since she herself had not only one world she belonged to. But her giggle was directed towards her comment on her annoyance on the male population.  
Hermione imagined that Fleur would have become reconciled with her enthralling blood, but Fleur's behaviour begged the brunette to differ.

"What?"

"It's just..shouldn't you already have gotten used to this by now?"

"Non. It's tiring," the blonde grabbed her wineglass and took a sip, "'Ermione. 'Ow many serious relationships did you 'ave?"

"Ah.."

"I 'ad none. Zero, nada, nul! No one ever was interested in me as a person. No male anyway. I guess I should start to consider dating women..." The blonde told Hermione dramatically exaggerating.

Hermione, who was just about to settle her wineglass, that she had held, back on the table, started to choke.

"Sorry, I swallowed the wrong way." She explained feeling embarrassed. Even though she knew Fleur was only kidding, her exclamation kind of got to her. Fleur, who noticed Hermione's embarrassment hoped to play along some more, snuggling up on Hermione's shoulder like a cat.

"Wouldn't you want to go out with me?" She asked huddling her cheek against the brunette's shoulder and setting her inner Veela with her action on fire. Little did she know, not only her inner Veela but also the embarrassed brunette next to her was being on fire. Fleur was way too close and Hermione felt her heart beating as fast as a drum solo by Joey Jordison.

Even though the bright witch was never one to be too much into skin to skin contact she quite enjoyed the blonde snuggling up to her. Never in her live would she have believed that she could feel as comfortable around someone as she did with Fleur. Even when it came to her oldest friends it took her some time to get used to them being around her. The only other person she ever let physically close was Ginny. And she only did that because she was her female best friend. With Ron, even though they were in a relationship at one time, she was never that close. They kissed, yes. They occasionally hugged, for sure. In fact they actually had sex once. But they never snuggled. The never cuddled. And with Victor? Her current, well, intimate friend it wasn't any different as it was with Ron. Sure, unlike Ron he actually did try to snuggle, but Hermione always found a reason to escape from the situation. Finally, the brunette realised what she was thinking about. She was comparing her relationship to Fleur, who she only just started to become acquainted to, to her actual relationships. That was definitely not good.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asked getting worried since the brunette didn't answer and was only staring at her old wooden table with wide eyes.

"I was only joking, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-I think I need to go." The brunette told Fleur, feeling a little ridiculous. She knew she shouldn't make a fuss out of this situation.

Fleur, who couldn't understand what was going on started to become frightened. Did Hermione howsoever found out about Fleur's intention? She thought that she made it quite clear that she was only kidding and not being serious.

"Please, don't. I'm sorry." Hermione was looking into deep blue puppy dog eyes that were beggingly staring at her.

She just couldn't..she couldn't. Not for nothing did people say she was one of the brightest witches in this century, but now Hermione only felt stupid. Yes, Fleur was outstandingly beautiful. And she was funny. She was proud and highly esteemed. And friendly. And that pout that the cute little french mouth of her was able to form was to die for. She was honestly today Hermione learned that a Veela could only ever attract the opposite sex with her thrall. But she knew that she was deeply attracted to Fleur and it wasn't the blonde's blood fault.

* * *

**A/N: ** What the hell just happened? Watch out, gay panic's on the road!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just for your information, since Fleur's manager is also french their conversation should naturally be either. So, don't be confused about how Fleur is suddenly able to pronounce all english words correctly.

* * *

**To Find You Is To Find Me**

**Chapter Seven**

"...and then the Bulgarians threw the Quaffel-"

"Ron, breathe!" Ginny slapped her brother on the back of his head, "You don't even allow us a say, you git."

"Bloody hell, Gin! What's wrong, eh? I'm just telling 'Mione, since she wouldn't let her lazy butt tug along."

"Thanks Ronald." Hermione deadpanned.

"So, to what mischief were you up to while we were gone?" Harry asked getting a blush from his friend in return.

"Oh, you know. Nothing. Work. Oh, and for the sake of variety a little bit of work. And to top it all off in the end I thought getting some work done would be a good option."

"Yeah right. Hermione, not at all convincing. Who are you trying to fool, eh?" Harry said, while Victor, who was sitting next to Hermione on the loveseat only gave her a strange look.

Hermione however, who was never one for lying, felt awful. She couldn't tell them what she was up to while they were gone. She couldn't tell them about Fleur and she positively couldn't tell them about her new-found interest in the blonde. She even couldn't say that she just enjoyed her alone time, since she actually should have been supposed to have missed Victor. Whom she honestly didn't think about at all.

"Actually..just reading." She said, thinking that will do it since her friends basically thought that's all she is doing in her free time.

Sadly, her statement was being substantiated by Pigwidgeon who was just about to bring them their morning post. Combined with the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Crab.."The brunette muttered, knowing what's about to come and hoping that the nasty journalist had changed her mind on the crab she wanted to publish.

"Thanks, man." Ron told his owl and meted out a few letters to their addressees. Not having received anything, he opened up the Daily Prophet and gasped at the picture he saw right on the headlining page.

"Tha-tha.." Victor, who did not get any letter either was the only one, apart from Hermione who was being mousey quiet, noticing Ron's face turning purple. He poked Hermione, who actually was quite aware of Ron's reaction, but tried to play it down hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, to draw her attention on Ron.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked.

"Ha-Harry. Hermione..!" He finally spit out, staring at his female friend with a surprised expression. "How?" He squealed.

"Damnit, Ron. Just tell already!" Ginny said harshly. But Ron didn't say anything. He just put the newspaper on the table with a picture of Hermione together with Fleur underneath the bold letters of the headline that surprised him so much, for everyone exposed. Hermione gulped.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ginny asked her, raising her left eyebrow.

"I can explain." She starts, having given up the tirade of hiding. "You all know how that woman is! I was just taking a stop at Honeydukes and met Fleur. Delacour. She was there and...and she recognised me. You know, from the concert? So we talked a little. And then that woman stormed in and asked all those questions while her bloody quill already answered them not letting us having a word about all this!" So, perhaps not the complete tirade. Hermione felt horrible. Lying normally wasn't an option but the words flew out of her mouth without her being able to stop them.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron nearly scream-shouted, "You met Fleur Delacour! Bloody, frigging hell, Hermione! I'm **so** jealous!"

Okay, so her friends luckily believed her lie. Ron was too absorbed in the fact that Hermione had the opportunity to talk to Fleur, spending most of the day asking what they were chatting about and if the blonde had asked about him. Thanks to Harry, Ginny believed in her lie since he could confirm that that Rita Skeeter pretty much was a damn insidious snake. He once made that experience himself.

Then again Victor was a whole different chapter. Sure, he seemed to believe in what she was telling them as well, but his jealousy was prominent. She could understand. Thanks to the Daily Prophet and that damn Skeeter now everyone who read that paper believed she and Fleur were dating and her real partner was being left behind. She could only imagine what Victor was feeling, now knowing that the woman he wanted for so long was thought to be someone else's. After the incident the night before, where Hermione, despite Fleur's begging, fled, she kind of forgot about the incident in Honeydukes'.

* * *

_Fleur POV_

Waking up to her owl's bashful clonking against her bedroom window was not how she imagined the best way to start her day. Fleur slowly started to open her eyes, a small yawn made itself present as she got up and stretched her limbs.

"Merde, what is it now?" She exclaimed, turning towards the window, one hundred percent sure to find that small brown creäture sitting on the window's sink, happily clonking against the glass without a care. Not like her. She most definitely will never be without a care ever again. Now that she was about to come back to her senses Fleur was reminded of Hermione's stormy getaway. She sighed. This time she actually did not know what she had done wrong.

The night before Fleur had only been kidding and she believed she was pretty open about it not being meant seriously. Hermione must not feel well around her at all if she is fleeing from her every chance she gets. Basically the blonde was starting to believe that Hermione and her were on a good path of becoming friends but what happened the night before only left her being confused again. She finally noticed the big fuzzy knob of brown and white and grey outside of her window. The clonking got worse. Walking towards the window Fleur noticed that it actually was not her owl bringing her the morning post but at least eleven foreign ones; all with a letter accompanying them.

She opened the window, slightly curious what this might be about. Bad move. When the last owl finally was done with going for a spin in Fleur's bedroom and left, the blonde witch immediately closed her window again, turning around and looking at the mess those beasts left behind. The letters were all being dropped on her bedside table together with the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Now Fleur understood what all of this was about.

Studying the article about Hermione and herself, reading the letters that mostly asked for interviews with Fleur, the blonde knew that she had to talk to her brunette run-off about this.

The doorbell rang. Fleur looked up thinking for a short moment how funny it would be if Hermione had the same thing in mind. Tightening her morning robe around her body she made her way downstairs, walking towards the entrance door. The doorbell rang again. And again. Now the person who was waiting on the other side was harshly knocking against the wood.

"Sacrebleu..." Fleur mumbled to herself now knowing for sure that this couldn't be Hermione.

"Fleur open up immediately!" The person on the other side of the door shouted in french.

Fleur opened the door and had only time to register a black-clothed whirlwind storming into her house's entrance area. Closing the door and turning around she saw her manager wildly pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherent sentences.

Then he stopped all at once and looked at her.

"What did you do? My communication system did burn down because of all the calls I got in this morning. Do you know how many owls there were in my office? Do you? Let me tell you they did not only leave letters, it's a fucking mess."

Fleur felt sorry for him, he didn't cross her mind once since she was so absorbed in Hermione.

"You cancel the rest of this years tour, and I mean that's okay, there weren't many concerts left anyways. But you tell me it is because you had to take care of important family matters. And I still think that that's okay, especially when you and your thick head always get what you want. But then I have to read this?" He shouted, looking slightly flustered while holding up the Daily Prophet that he actually had brought along.

"You have to tell me when you start seeing someone. You know that, right? You basically signed a contract where I'm pretty sure one part was about arranging the terms with me before you go all public with your love life."

It was not very often that Fleur had to experience her manager that outraged. Sure, he was a perky little man who was always talking way too much but normally, even though when he was pretty mad at her, he'd always be calm about it and not going all bonkers on her.

"Do I get a say in this now?" She asked calmly.

"What. Where. You. Thinking?" He asked her between breaths, pointing the newspaper at her with every word said.

"The article is not saying the truth, that's what I'm saying."

"So what? You still have to tell me about these things Fleur! Do you know how lost I was feeling when I wasn't even sure what those folks on the phone were asking about?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot."

"And with Hermione Granger, of all people. You know her name is quite common knowledge around here, right? This will be big."

"Yes, I noticed." She answered slightly arrogant.

"Fleur, tell me. What is this all about?" He asked ignoring her statement completely.

"Like I said, it was all a mistake. You should know best how this business works, shouldn't you?"

"What is this about?" He asked again, still ignoring her.

"We are friends. We had a little fight after that incident in 'oneydukes and I was so stressed about it that I forgot to mention it to you. Okay? Can you calm down now?"

"You know that we'll have to tell the press something, right?"

"Tell them what? We don't have to say anything. Wait for the next scandal and all this will be rubbish by tomorrow." The sceptical look he sent Fleur was too prominent to overlook.

"If you'll excuse me now? I have things to do." Fleur said, hoping for him to leave her alone.

She didn't even understand why he'd make such a big fuss out of this. So, maybe she forgot to inform him about it but that is no reason to barge into her home that early in the morning. Furthermore she really had to talk to Hermione.

"What things?" He suspiciously asked.

"Family matters." Was her short answer accompanied by a cheeky smirk he didn't notice since she was already on her way back to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about that. Short chapters plus no interaction at all sucks. I know. I don't like those chapters myself but sometimes they just have to be. Next one will be full of Fleurmione!


End file.
